Talk:Alison DiLaurentis/@comment-11882789-20130715124131/@comment-174.109.207.70-20130719214000
I have slightly edited your theory. Here goes: Cece and Alyssa are twins, and Alyssa goes Cuckoo and tries to murder Cece on Halloween. Alyssa is sent to the Radley, and the family goes on a trip while moving. Ali and Cece meet and become instant BFF's. Cece spills about her twin. Cece had secretly kept the French twin poem plaque, and she gives it to Ali. Ali keeps it cause she likes it. Then Cece dates Jason later on. LABOR DAY WEEKEND Cece (wearing the same top as Ali) comes to talk to Melissa, and Alyssa breaks out of the Radley and follows her to finish her off. Ali sees Cece before the sleepover, and tells her that she is pregnant and plans on running away. At the sleepover Ali plans on telling her friends, buy gets drunk and passes out. When she wakes up, she sneaks away to steal the NAT videos before leaving. On her way down from her room with the videos, Ali witnesses Alyssa pushing Cece into the gazebo hole. Alyssa sees Ali, and pushes her down too. Since her family forgot about their second daughter, Alyssa becomes Cece. Darren comes looking for Cece 5 minutes late, and hears muffled screaming. He shoves his hand into the dirt and pulls out Ali (as we know she can hold her breath for a long time), who has dirt in her lungs from screaming. After getting the dirt out Ali reveals her pregnancy to Darren, and has yet another reason to runaway (to keep away from Alyssa because she is alive, as well as her pregnancy). Then the day Aria comes back, Ali also comes back with her baby girl, Sam, and hides with her mom (blond hair spencer saw). She tells her mom everything. Ali hears that her friends are also getting messages from 'A' (who is actually Mona) and forces her mom to move away. When she's about to contact her friends, Cece's body is found. Darren lies that it is Ali to keep her safe, and Mrs. D confirms that it's Ali by seeing the yellow top because she doesn't want Ali to get hurt if Beach Hottie finds out about his daughter or if Alyssa knows Ali is alive. AFTER MONA IS REVEALED TO BE A. Ali has now been hiding from her friends for a year, because A was sending them messages. Alyssa sees Ali-as-Vivian at the store, and abducts her. She forces Ali to torture her friends (as A #2) because Alyssa has known Ali was alive since she saw her at her house before the body was found. But it also turns out that Alyssa forced Mona to torture the liars. She also met the liars as Cece to give them random leads/misleads (like getting Cece kicked out of college) about Ali. So she gaind the liars trust (and moved to rosewood to stalk the liars). Sadly, Ali has to become a Red Coat (Alyssa is the other one) to stalk the liars. I'm not done yet, but this is what I have so far.